Written in Stardust, hung on Satellites
by GalaMD
Summary: Las grandes leyendas terminan forjadas en piedra o volcadas en tinta sobre papel en un intento de preservarlas por siempre. Colección de drabbles sobre la dinámica Doctor/Companion, con el motivo recurrente de los libros.
1. The Valiant Child

_ DISCLAIMER: _Todito de la BBC y RTD como mandamás supremo de la resurrección de la serie. Aunque creo que habría que concederle su pedacito a todos los miembros del reparto, a nuestro compositor favorito Murray Gold (porque él lo vale xD) y a Mr Moffat, porque me chiflan sus historias y punto xD Además, creen que si me perteneciera lo más mínimo de Doctor Who no les habría llenado la casa ya de merchandising?? Creo que tendría una réplica de Dalek como tito Rusty en mi cuarto xDDD

_RATING:_ K

_PAIRINGS : _Neutral o pinceladas de todo lo habido xD según se mire.  
_  
GÉNERO: _POVs. Drabbles (1/¿4-5?). Drama.

_SPOILERS: _Para estar seguros, hasta el 4x04. Con pinceladas de Classic!Who. Gracias google xD

_SUMMARY: _Las grandes leyendas terminan forjadas en piedra o volcadas en tinta sobre papel en un intento de preservarlas por siempre. Colección de drabbles sobre la dinámica Doctor/Companion, con el motivo recurrente de los libros.  
_  
NOTA:_ Admito que la idea inicial era una especie de pseudohomenaje friki por el Día del Libro. XDDD al final empecé a delirar y divagar,como siempre, y apenas hay sutiles referencias a los libros/escritos/literatura como conectores de los minirelatos.De hecho, es que tiene taaaaaaaaan poco que ver que debería cambiar el summary, pero no se me ocurre nada ni a punta d pistola xD ya reeditaré, si surge Mis disculpas, pero tenía que sacarme esta paranoia del sistema xD Jamás volveré a intentar un experimento como éste xDDD

_NOTA2: _El cutre título...tmb podría ser cambiable. No es mi día y creo que últimamente escucho demasiado "Explosions in the Sky" XD  
_  
DEDICATORIA:_ A riesgo de parecer egocéntrica, a todos los que me han leído y dejado review alguna vez, porque constituyen mi piedra angular y lo que me anima, ya no a publicar, sino a seguir escribiendo siempre que tengo unos minutos Y a los que no han leído, pero están ahí para mí siempre que los necesito.  
Y en un apartado especial, a **Musguita** (porque te lo debo, me apetece, y lo siento así desde el corazoncito; ojalá pudiera decir que es algo realmente bueno y digno xD pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores y musas más inspiradas), **Polare** (queremos más Lady! queremos más Lady! XD), **Rose Tyler **(por todo, mi niña!), mi abducida **MissWhoever** y **Pili Haliwell **

* * *

**The Valiant Child**

_And I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
With my sister standing by  
With my sister standing by  
I said Sister, here is what I know now  
Here is what I know now  
Goes like this__…  
In your love, my salvation lies_

_(Orange sky – Alexi Murdoch)_

El Doctor está destripando los circuitos en la sala de mandos con el objetivo peliagudo de reparar la ultímisima avería que les ha escorado en la ingravidez del vórtex. Aunque ella sospecha que a la nave no le ocurre nada malo y es tan sólo una distracción que él fabrica para desconectar del rumbo y estar a solas con sus pensamientos, como el tiempo que dedica ella en ocasiones a pintar meticulosamente las uñas de los dedos de sus pies aunque siempre lleve zapatillas deportivas.

Hasta ella siente la tensión que ha estado irradiando desde que le reveló el fatídico destino de su planeta. Convertido en cenizas por su mano. Suficiente para traumatizar a cualquiera de por vida. Y, sin embargo, allí seguía. Luchando y viajando, sin rumbo fijo, y ella a su lado.

No quiere incordiarle ni preguntarle directamente acerca de temas que queman y atraviesan el alma, astillándola en recuerdos dolorosos. Lo más cerca que ha vivido ella de perder algo _suyo_ fue la muerte de su padre, y obviamente un bebé es incapaz de darse cuenta de la ausencia en ese período de bendita ignorancia. Eso no quiere decir que no haya sufrido ni un poquito cada día de cada año de su infancia y adolescencia por no poder abrazarle o recibir su beso de buenas noches antes de cerrar los ojos. Crecer sin padre es duro, y verle morir unas cuantas veces siendo adulta no hacía la pérdida nada más llevadera.

No. Hurgar en heridas por cicatrizar tan sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad era cruel y una chiquillería. Además de manipulativo por su parte, porque tras el episodio de Adam había aprendido que era incapaz de negarle nada si se lo pedía con suficiente persuasión (esto es, insistiendo hasta que accediera tan sólo por no aguantar más la cantinela).

Pero necesita saber más, quiere saber más. Para comprender, para poder ayudarle a sonreír de nuevo, a aliviar la culpabilidad que asoma a esos ojos intensamente azules por ser verdugo y superviviente de la tragedia universal.

El martilleo de su conciencia trata en vano de refrenar su lengua cuando, entre susurros titubeantes, pide ayuda a la Tardis. El aire de la nave baja unos grados de temperatura y la atmósfera se vuelve sombría, advirtiéndole que puede que lo que encuentre al final no sea lo que ella espera, que quiebre su ilusión.

El ceño fruncido en reflexión apenas dura unos fugaces segundos, porque Rose aprieta la mandíbula y asiente con vehemencia mentalmente. Está lista. No hay nada, por desquiciante, brutal o…_dalekiano_ que sea, detrás de puertas cerradas que le haga querer abandonar a su Doctor ahora.

La Tardis parece conmovida por su lealtad. Silba llena de entusiasmo y las luces titilan de un modo que arranca una sonrisa a la muchacha. En el fondo, tiene el mismo inoxidable afecto que su actual piloto por aquellos que pretendieron desguazarla para siempre y que a él marginaron como un bicho raro durante siglos por su incomprensible apego a la Humanidad y su rebeldía ante las antiquísimas normas que había impuesto su Raza al Universo.

Sabe lo que busca y se propone, así que la guía por corredores que no conoce y otros en los que nunca antes ha reparado. Verdaderamente aquella nave espacial _es_ inmensa por dentro.

El juego de luces y zumbidos de ánimo, como miguitas de pan, la conducen hasta una puerta en la hay grabado un nombre de mujer. Lo sabe, porque aunque los iconos de los caracteres que componen la palabra han perdido nitidez y deberían resultar un jeroglífico inidentificable para ella, la Tardis le susurra la traducción al oído.

_Susan_.

La puerta se abre antes de que la punzada inquieta de los celos tengan tiempo de alejarla de allí. Es su intriga la que la azuza y empuja adentro. Lejos del desván lleno de polvo y recuerdos que esperaba, se encuentra con una habitación que le recuerda instintivamente a su propio cuarto en Powell Estate, solo que el primer día después de la limpieza de primavera, cuando todo está ordenado y sin una mota de suciedad. Tonos pastel salpican aquí y allí las paredes, flores y animales de peluche encima de la cama. Un violín mudo descansa sobre su carcasa junto al atril en un rincón, y el vestido de corte muy terrestre y muy años sesenta que cuelga del perchero. Pero lo más llamativo son las fotografías en blanco y negro de distintos lugares de la Tierra (los que reconoce) e instantáneas a todo color (tomadas en otros lugares maravillosos que escapan a su conocimiento) que se alinean paralelamente a las estanterías cargadas de libros hasta reventar. Tratados enciclopédicos sobre todas las ciencias humanas y miles con títulos que la Tardis ni siquiera se molesta en traducir para ella dejan claro que, sea quien sea y donde quiera que esté, aquella chica debe tener la misma pasión por el saber que el propio Doctor.

Antes de poderse sentir humillada por el poco interés que ha prestado toda su vida a las letras o recordar que nunca terminó los estudios secundarios, las luces en la habitación caen todas como un foco sobre el escritorio de maderas nobles. No entiende demasiado de decoración, pero sí nota que el mueble, lejos de parecer fuera de lugar en aquel macromundo de acero, cobre y titanio, encaja a la perfección en el rincón confortable y tradicional de ratón de biblioteca en que la tal Susan se había alojado durante su estancia en la Tardis.

Encima, entre tinteros, más libros amontonados y lo que parece un destornillador sónico a medio montar (o desmontar, cualquiera sabe), Rose encuentra un diario abierto justo por su última entrada y no sabe si alegrarse por ser capaz de leer y entender sin ayuda.

_Cuida del abuelo, mi querida amiga. Cuida de él por mí cuando ya no esté…_

Más preguntas inundan su cabeza hasta marearla, pero toma asiento en la butaca junto a la cama y se dispone a descubrir quién es esta niña que derrama lágrimas por un abuelo que ya no vive en la Tardis y la causa de su desgraciada separación. Lo que no espera es conocer el planeta del Doctor a través de la letra redondita y perfecta de aquella muchacha tan alienígena como él y capaz de escribir un inglés aún más fluido que el suyo propio. Una niña valiente muerta tiempo atrás, quizás, en la hecatombe que derrumbó la magnífica y dorada civilización de los Señores del Tiempo. Gracias a sus relatos puede ver con claridad los cielos del color de la crema de naranja tostada o sentir el vaivén de los segundos escurrírsele entre los dedos. Escuchar los solemnes himnos del viento al mecer las hojas de plata en los bosques por los que también debió (soñar) corretear el Doctor siendo niño. El esplendor, el poder, la gloria. La añoranza bajo la superficie de indiferencia por el exilio a que la han forzado. Averigua tanto sobre la autoridad, la fría ciencia, la estéril belleza (sin arte, sin emoción) y la prepotente neutralidad que la gente de aquel planeta magno había intentado, sin conseguirlo (y casi aplaudía por ello) inculcar a la joven cronista.

Puede cerrar los ojos e imaginar, recuperar el Gallifrey que se desvaneció del cosmos en hasta ser tan sólo el polvo de estrellas que apenas consigue rellenar el vacío en los corazones del Doctor.

Se enjuga las lágrimas y deja el diario tal y como lo encontró, no sin antes agradecer al espíritu de Susan que aún transpiran las paredes de su habitación su inestimable ayuda. El arrullo comprensivo de la Tardis la arropa de un modo casi maternal.

Jamás regresaría a ese tema si no era él quien lo sacara a relucir. Sabía que no era una cuestión de desconfianza hacia ella, sino más bien de…vergüenza, arrepentimiento y un dolor más poderoso del que ella jamás podría imaginar.

Hablaría cuando se sintiera preparado para ello. No sabía por qué, pero lo sabía con la certeza y convicción de una constante matemática, y entonces estaría ahí para escucharlo todo desde el principio y su mano, pequeña, frágil, humana, sirviéndole de cabo para no caer en la oscuridad.


	2. The Best Friend

Dedicado a todos los Nuevos Whovians que en algún momento se han dejado llevar por la curiosidad en lo referente al Classic!Who. A Elizabeth Sladen, por cautivar a mis musas en sólo 45 minutos :P

* * *

**The Best Friend**

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky_

_(The Blower's Daughter – Damien Rice)_

Durante las primeras semanas se aferra a la esperanza y agudiza el oído, escuchando en cada rugido de motor y en cada sonido que vomita su destartalado televisor el familiar y reconfortante saludo de la Tardis. La caminata y el autostop desde Aberdeen pronto serían tan sólo una divertida anécdota con que bromear mientras aterrizan en la tortuosa superficie de algún planeta por descubrir en su tiempo.

Los meses siguientes la ansiedad se adueña de ella, mientras el sueño le es robado por pesadillas donde se enfrenta al terrorífico monstruo del abandono. Sólo le queda ir tachando días en el calendario, confiando en que la casilla siguiente correspondería al Día, ése en que regresaría y la llevaría consigo a surcar el vórtex en la próxima gran aventura.

Son la preocupación irritantemente paternalista del brigadier y las llamadas telefónicas de Harry las que la devuelven de una vez a la Tierra. La atosigan, como el tic-tac del reloj de pared de su tía en el salón o el nudo que cada vez aprieta más en la boca del estómago. La instan constantemente a rehacer su vida, a salir de casa e investigar como antes. Pero la insistencia de esos hombros, aunque le pese, sirve también de confirmación, de ancla. Constatan que no está loca ni soñando. Que, porque también ellos le conocieron, él existe, que sus viajes ocurrieron, que su corazón no miente y su cordura está intacta.

Rechaza el ofrecimiento del brigadier para incorporarse a la plantilla de UNIT y tan sólo por acallar sus quejidos acepta un patético trabajo en un periódico local. No quiere abandonar la casa, en caso de que se presente de repente. Y aún así, siguen murmurando palabras a sus espaldas, confabulando, criticándole a él y censurando su _dependencia_. Desde luego que "no vive en vilo pendiente de una ilusión". Probablemente le habrían retenido en Gallifrey por algún motivo. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera entretenido por el camino salvando alguna raza fascinante de alienígenas con piel azul o escamas y no era la primera vez que el gran Señor del Tiempo perdía la noción del mismo.

Es Harry el primero que se arma de valor para sugerirle que necesita terapia. Una parte de ella sabe que su presente y futuro están en punto muerto, pero no se atreve a asimilarlo. No obstante, a regañadientes, se decide a intentar aliviar el pesar haciendo lo que mejor ha sabido hacer siempre.

Escribir.

Escribe y describe recuerdos en su fiel máquina de escribir, que poco a poco van tomando por sí solos una forma genuinamente novelesca. A medida que se acerca al final de sus viajes, pone freno, y estruja sus neuronas, rescatando otra escapada emocionante del fondo de todas las demás experiencias acumuladas con tal de no tener que inventarse un desenlace concreto para aquella pareja de viajeros. Piensa, incluso, en crear una saga interminable. Al releer el trabajo, se da cuenta de que quizás no sea la observadora objetiva que siempre creyó. Puede que le pinte a él demasiado idealizado como el héroe anónimo y legendario que no quiere ser y a sí misma como una intrépida compañera, y no como la mujer triste y solitaria que aguarda a su caballero de brillante armadura desde la torre más alta de un castillo, como esas doncellas de los poemas de Tennyson que nunca llegó a apreciar. No obstante, cuando Harry encuentra los borradores en una de sus visitas, parece hasta complacido con su retrato. Asegura que ha conseguido sacar su mejor perfil con aquellas líneas, y le comenta la posibilidad de publicarlo. Porque es bueno, porque la ciencia ficción es lo que la gente pide esos días…

Aquellos capítulos perecieron por acción de la trituradora de papel y Harry tardó tiempo en volver a recibir una invitación para el té.

Durante años, sigue en esa línea llena de altibajos. Finge satisfacción profesional y sonríe sin ánimo para la fotografía que acompaña a su editorial. Por las mañanas, escribe para el periódico artículos que sólo unos pocos leen, ya que se ha convertido en una solterona amargada, obsesionada y paranoica, más interesada en platillos volantes que en informaciones serias de actualidad.

Dedica las tardes a trazar su pista, a vagar de ciudad en ciudad (al extranjero, incluso, en demasiadas ocasiones para su mísero sueldo) siguiendo el rastro de eventos extraordinarios y sobrenaturales que cosquillean su sexto sentido. Se cruza con rostros jóvenes y maduros, rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, altos y bajos, apuestos y ridículos…y se pregunta si alguno de ellos puede ser Él. Si sería capaz de reconocerle aunque se tropezara en su camino. Si sería él capaz de verla a ella debajo de las cada vez más profundas y numerosas arrugas que habían ajado su juventud.

Su corazón da un vuelco cuando, yendo a paso rápido por calles atestadas, su hombro roza con terciopelo o siente la caricia juguetona de una bufanda de lana en medio de la marabunta humana. Pero son sólo los engaños crueles a que la someten los juegos de su mente compinchada con el anhelo que palpita en el centro del pecho. Todo a su alrededor es normal, lógico, exacto. Tan vulgar y corriente como ella.

Al llegar la noche está emocionalmente exhausta. Se dice que es hora de rendirse y agachar la cabeza. Pero entonces, sin quererlo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se obstina por no dejar escapar, se vuelven hacia las estrellas a través de la ventana.

Sólo el reflejo de la pantalla del ordenador le recuerda que tiene un relato a medias.


	3. The Doctor who did save her planet

DISCLAIMER: Si fueran míos, ya saben que mi fangirlismo shipperil me habría hecho acabar la tercera temporada de otro modo para Ten y Martha :'(

RATING: K+

PAIRINGS : Ten / Martha. (nótese por la separación que me cuesta escribirlo porque ni yo me lo creo :S)

GÉNERO: POVs. Es el megadrabble gigantesco que constituye la tercera entrega de la colección "Written in Stardust, hung on Satellites".

SPOILERS: "42".

SUMMARY: Las grandes leyendas terminan forjadas en piedra o volcadas en tinta sobre papel en un intento de preservarlas por siempre. Colección de drabbles sobre la dinámica Doctor/Companion, con el motivo recurrente de los libros. paso de reventar nada de este ficlet xDDD

DEDICATORIA: A Musguita, porque es ya una vieja camarada de fangirlismo, aunque no siempre hayamos shippeado lo mismo. Por el talento que comparte y nos permite disfrutar, y sus exhaustivas críticas que me animan a no abandonar la escritura, contra viento y marea. Gracias por todo, mi niña. No es la alegría de la huerta (juro que soy tan inepta para el romance-fluff como para la comedia o el smut XD), pero espero de todo corazón que te haga perdonarme por la desilusión del otro día xDDD

Y, por supuesto, a Pili, porque su video "In the Sun" (que he debido ver por lo menos doscientas veces xDDD) es fuente de inspiración

* * *

**The Doctor (who did save Her planet)**  
_I don't know anymore  
What it's for  
I'm not even sure  
If there is anyone who is in the sun  
Will you help me to understand  
cause I been caught in between all I wish for and all I need  
Maybe you're not even sure what it's for  
Any more than me._

_(In the Sun - Joseph Arthur)_

El grito, entre el bramido iracundo de una tormenta de verano y el gemido de un niño indefenso, fulguró sus entrañas con la intensidad de diez soles, arrancándola brutalmente de los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió los ojos y se sintió aterrorizada y perdida hasta que consiguió enfocar la visión sobre el techo ya familiar de su habitación en la Tardis, diseñado por la nave para recrear el firmamento estrellado que nunca había podido disfrutar en su infancia por vivir en un barrio urbano gris y anodino.

Un sudor frío salteado con lágrimas le empapaba la piel de todo el cuerpo, exactamente igual que en aquella estación espacial de la que habían escapado hacía varias horas (o eso creía, uno nunca está del todo seguro de cómo marca el ritmo el metrónomo en un lugar fuera de los raíles del tiempo).

Podía sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón, único y vulnerablemente humano, luchando por huir de los monstruos aunque para ello tuviera que atravesar la coraza torácica que lo protegía. El pulso en las sienes palpitaba a igual velocidad, espoleado por la adrenalina instilada por el instinto de supervivencia.

Cuando se repuso de la conmoción, llegó la plena lucidez. En la habitación sólo escuchaba el murmullo constante de la Tardis y su respiración jadeante, y confiaba en que sus cuerdas vocales no la hubieran traicionado con gritos en medio de la recurrente pesadilla.

Lo que le hubiera faltado para perder su credibilidad y privilegio de co-piloto (ya no era una mera pasajera) en la nave habría sido tener que dar explicaciones al Doctor, como una cría que corre a esconderse del coco en la habitación de sus padres.

Pero lo cierto es que nunca, ni enfrentada a los Carrionites o los Daleks ni secuestrada y sola ante la perspectiva de estar atrapada durante años en un embotellamiento en Nueva Nueva York, había estado tan infinitamente aterrorizada como durante el contrarreloj vivido en aquella nave a punto de colisionar contra el Sol. Sin la Tardis. Sin poder despedirse de su familia. Sin el Doctor.

El rugido terrible pero impúdicamente persuasivo de aquel…_ente_ que había poseído a los ocupantes del _Pentallian _hasta consumirlos en fuego y cenizas por dentro, aún en sueños intentaba atraerla utilizando la voz y el acento del Doctor a su perdición como la llama a una polilla, para _quemarla_ por toda la eternidad. Todavía _sentía_ el esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo y su voluntad del Doctor, el grito desgarrado durante el proceso de crionización. Su quejido lastímero, su febril admisión de tener_ miedo _, un concepto que jamás hubiera asociado al Doctor.

Martha Jones se llevó la mano escurridiza por el sudor al ceño. Parpadeó, como si aquel inútil gesto fuera suficiente para borrar la imagen que se había grabado con fuego en sus retinas.

Se habían fundido en un abrazo que debió ser fruto más del exultante alivio de hallarse con vida que de un acercamiento entre ellos. El suelo de la nave desapareció momentáneamente de debajo de sus pies al ser levantada en volandas por los brazos del Doctor, ambos ebrios de felicidad.

Los dedos de la joven se enredaron en la cadena que sostenía la llave de la Tardis, la prueba de que era oficialmente un miembro de la tripulación y no una visitante. Era lo más cerca de una invitación formal, o de un "quédate", un "gracias" o un "por favor", que jamás obtendría de él. Y lo aceptaba, renegando del orgullo que su madre había intentado inculcarle siempre. Era suficiente para ella, de momento. Estar ahí, viajando, junto a él, si no _con _él.

Y es que tampoco podía exigir un cargo de mayor relevancia en aquellos periplos. Sí. Puede que le hubiera salvado en alguna que otra ocasión, pero estaban empatados en ese sentido, y era la primera en reconocer que el miedo, el pánico, la habían paralizado de tal modo en aquella ocasión, que su cerebro parecía sentir un perverso placer en que lo rememorara.

Hubiera querido gritarle a su subconsciente que había aprendido la lección. El episodio en el _Pentallian_ la había llenado de inseguridad. La poca confianza en sí misma que hubiera podido quedarle tras sus viajes había sido sublimada sin remedio.

De acuerdo que poco podía hacer ella cuando el propio Doctor tentaba a la Muerte con tanta facilidad, con ese incauto y egomaníaco anhelo de descanso final y la tirantez de las heridas aún sin cicatrizar.

Tantas veces se había expuesto, al borde del precipicio, sin recordar que ella dependía de él para regresar a casa… tantas ocasiones en que ella le había visto a punto de dejarse vencer, sacrificándose voluntariamente ante el enemigo con una sonrisa postiza en el rostro... que había dudado de su cordura tras la pérdida de su amiga. O amante. O lo que fuera la tal Rose.

Sin embargo, sentía que ser su ancla era en parte su responsabilidad. Sin saberlo, le había tocado interpretar el papel de su conciencia, de fiel escudero. Mas no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Sólo podía tenderle la mano, prestarle su oído, pero él rechazaba frontalmente su amistad cuando ella se le acercaba. Más allá de eso, sólo le quedaban sus conocimientos y su escasa experiencia, para servirle de ayuda.

Y con él, todo su entrenamiento médico no bastaba. Era incompleto o incorrecto. El Doctor tenía dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza y dos ojos algo miopes en ella (o quizás era también parte de su disfraz y el gusto de dárselas de intelectual). Pero también tenía dos corazones y un sistema de bypass respiratorio que hacía que echaba por la borda toda la anatomía que había estudiado. Desde el primer día, cuando escuchó el eco en estéreo de sus dos corazones con su fonendoscopio, las leyes de la ciencia que habían existido para ella como una verdad irrefutable, se habían desdibujado. Ahora no tenía ni idea de qué podía aplicarse a él y en qué situaciones. Si en lugar de salvarle, cualquiera de sus movimientos aun ejecutados con precisión de libro, podía agravar una determinada situación.

Esa paranoia se había adueñado de ella ya desde el principio, cuando tuvo que posar sus labios sobre los de él para darle su último aliento al insuflar sus pulmones o al dejarse llevar por el instinto mecanizado de practicarle RCP a la manera humana, casi olvidando que no tenía uno sino dos corazones a los que atender.

Era una simple aspirante a médico, sin haber terminado su preparación y ni siquiera era una de las más brillantes de su promoción. Probablemente no era la mitad de ingeniosa que la maravillosa Rose, y sufría por la ineptitud secundaria a su absoluta ignorancia respecto a él, su naturaleza. La llenaba de una impotencia casi tan paralizante como el miedo el no saber reaccionar a tiempo, de no haber sabido qué hacer o cuándo parar cuando pedía auxilio desde la cámara de congelación.

El no saber, no conocer, la mataba. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que le había atosigado siempre con preguntas sobre él, su planeta u otros alienígenas, el noventa y nueve por ciento de las cuales jamás contestaba. No era morbosa curiosidad lo que la hacía parecer indiscreta, sino su necesidad de aprender.

Apartó las sábanas de golpe, cogió el batín de detrás de la puerta y se dejó guiar por la brújula de sensaciones que iba enviándole la Tardis.

Iba tanteando en la media luz de camino a la imponente biblioteca de que disponía la Nave, decidida a despejar sus dudas e investigar más a fondo la fisiopatología de la especie del Doctor. Había entrado en aquel santuario de sabiduría alguna que otra vez mientras buscaba al Doctor, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Alejandro Magno debió haber sido uno de sus acompañantes, siglos y siglos atrás, porque definitivamente la de Alejandría debió haber sido diseñada a imagen y semejanza de la biblioteca de la Tardis. Estaba convencida de que allí hallaría algún libro sobre el tema que pudiera leer, aunque fuera con la ayuda de la nave, que parecía más que dispuesta a colaborar con su empresa.

De repente, el reflejo de un brillo en uno de los corredores laterales, capturó su atención y detuvo sus pasos. Bajo la puerta se filtraba un fulgor, pero nada que ver con la flama cargada de odio y destrucción que la había imbuido durante la crisis en el _Pentallian_. Transmitía paz, sosiego, y relajó su tensión lo suficiente para apoyar la palma de la mano sobre los extraños símbolos de la puerta.

Un cosquilleo eléctrico atravesó la yema del dedo y la llave de la Tardis que llevaba colgada del cuello vibró. Sintió un click en su cabeza, una conexión. Seguidamente, la puerta se abrió, y se vio forzada a entrecerrar los ojos para no ser cegada por la luz.

Un blanco nuclear lo envolvía todo. Era un centelleo vaporoso que se derramaba sobre ella como el arrullo tibio de un baño en aguas medicinales. Y en el centro mismo de aquel asombroso habitáculo, la figura del Doctor yacía suspendida en la ingravidez y emitiendo una especie de radiación propia.

Se preguntaba si infringía alguna especie de mística asepsia con su intrusión, cuando percibió la palmadita mental de la Tardis.

Dio unos pasos titubeantes, hasta quedar tan cerca de él que hubiera podido contar las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas o las líneas profundas que aparecían y desaparecían en su frente, sumido como estaba en un profundo y reparador sueño. Hubiera querido borrarlas definitivamente con la caricia de su mano.

¿Respiraba? ¿Latían ambos corazones? ¿Despertaría? ¿Estaba en coma? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Cuál era la extensión de los daños que aquella cosa había provocado en su interior?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, abrazándose a sí misma por mantener las manos ocupadas y tratando de reprimir el temblor (flexión-extensión) de sus dedos, que pugnaban por actuar, posarse sobre el pulso doble de su cuello y comprobarlo por sí misma. Pero no se atrevía a tocarle, consciente de que podía interrumpir algún proceso de curación que escapaba a su entendimiento.

Condenó su ingenuidad de nuevo. Después de todo, era lógico. Debieron haber quedado secuelas tras el fuego y el hielo en aquella odisea espacial. Le dolía a traición que no hubiera querido comentárselo, que hubiera mentido tan descaradamente cuando, después de asegurarle que ella se encontraba "fresca como una rosa" (luego se fustigaría por la elección de palabra), ella había inquirido por su estado.

La desidia la hizo apartar la mirada hipnotizada de la forma resplandeciente del Doctor y una observación más exhaustiva a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de que aquella sala no estaba vacía del todo. En semicírculo, más allá de la invisible camilla (¿un campo de fuerzas, quizás?), había una especie de mesa de laboratorio con utensilios clásicos de ensayo, matraces y probetas rellenas de líquidos o gases de veinte mil colores. Miles de artilugios que recordaba de sus prácticas de bioquímica, y otros que era incapaz de reconocer pero que daban la impresión de ser demasiado sofisticados para su época. Era como retroceder en el tiempo a la feria de ciencias que celebraban cada año en su colegio.

Siguió caminando a través de una serie d estanterías repletas de gruesos volúmenes, libros y cuadernos, apergaminados o más modernos, redactados con tipografía informática o garabateados a mano con caligrafías más o menos legibles pero que contenían demasiadas palabras que desconocía, en idiomas que era incapaz de identificar. No obstante, las imágenes valían más que mil palabras, y entre los documentos también encontró láminas que describían gráficamente las funciones y morfología del cuerpo. Las ilustraciones eran muy similares a las recogidas en los tratados de Anatomía sobre los que había memorizado trayectos de nervios o la estructura de tal o cual órgano, con la salvedad de que no correspondían a seres humanos.

La figura humanoide de los dibujos disponía de un triple sistema circulatorio y dos bonitas bombas cardíacas acomodadas en el centro del tórax, unos pulmones adaptados al conjunto, un sistema nervioso central más perfeccionado y desarrollado que el suyo. Circunvoluciones cerebrales que podían explicar una inteligencia superior, áreas coloreadas que figuraban como silentes en los diagramas que había visualizado a lo largo de la carrera, y que justificaban capacidades cognitivas extraordinarias. Ahí estaba todo: destreza, agilidad, fuerza, resistencia. Telepatía. Sentidos agudizados. Otros esquemas hablaban de la posibilidad de prescindir de necesidad básicas tan primitivas como el alimento o el sueño durante mucho más tiempo que los humanos. Un sistema inmunológico más poderoso, una capacidad de curación casi autómatica, completa y eficaz ante cualquier agresión.

Siguió pasando hojas frenéticamente, y halló series interminables de códigos binarios y, en su cabeza, como sobre una pizarra en blanco, comenzaron a traducirse números por letras y símbolos algo más familiares. Bajo el microscopio mental que le proporcionaba la Tardis, vio células afanosamente dividiéndose por mitosis para regenerar tejidos lesionados a una velocidad ultraacelerada, sobrehumana e impresionante. Una genética molecular en que las hebras de ADN eran finamente hiladas y empaquetadas en cada célula hasta tejer el código completo de doce individuos. Pero lejos de permanecer estables, segmentos excitados hacían bullir las cadenas y acababan saltando a las hebras cercanas, mientras las cadenas moribundas y desgastadas implosionaban hasta quedar reducidas al vacío entre los segundos y el polvo de que están hechas las estrellas. En su lugar, células hijas distintas en aspecto pero con núcleos semejantes.

Entonces, la Tardis inundó sus pensamientos con flashes de completos desconocidos: un hombre en la senectud de sus días; chorreras, terciopelo y ademanes más seductores que paternalistas; alguien que se cubría con despreocupación el rostro con el ala de su sombrero y que milagrosamente tampoco tropezaba con su bufanda kilométrica; un chico rubio con una rama de apio prendida del ojal de su chaqueta de cricket; una bala atraviesa un chaleco de lana y la mueca de sorpresa en otro rostro se tuerce en interrogante y derrotismo; un hombre elegante y apuesto, como salido de una novela de Austen, contemplando a lo lejos cómo un punto naranja explosionaba en la lejanía con ojos cerúleos y tristes, que se volvían electrizantemente azules al calarse una cazadora de cuero. Martha excavó en la imagen, intentando levantar la pintura para examinar la realidad escondida en el fondo de aquellos ojos extraños. Y le vio a Él, marcado por la pérdida, antiquísimo como el cosmos.

_Eso _es lo que había intentado confesarle y hacerla entender, mientras luchaba internamente por desembarazarse de la presencia que le poseía bajo los cristales de nitrógeno líquido.

Diez segundos de pura agonía… uno más, y volvería a mutar, a cambiar, pero sobreviviría para sacarles de allí a ambos.

Estremecida por el maremágnum de revelaciones se volvió hacia la figura que yacía inmóvil a sus espaldas. Junto a él, la Tardis había procurado una especie de sillón y, sin pensarlo, aceptó la implícita invitación.

Parecía relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con el flequillo alborotado, pero sin el sudor aplastándoselo contra la frente perlada. Poseía tanto poder, técnico, intelectual e informativo, que hubiera podido dominar galaxias con él si el Sol hubiera triunfado. Si él no hubiera consagrado su existencia a servir al bien, a lo que era correcto. Y así, recargando fuerzas desde el corazón de su fiel nave, se dio cuenta de que los sacrificios que hacía por la Humanidad y el resto del Universo, apenas se veían recompensados. Los sacrificios no los pagaba sólo con separaciones intempestivas o la soledad y la culpa del superviviente, sino con su propia sangre.

¿Por qué no le había contado nada antes? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? Suponía que si confiaba en ella como para poner su vida en sus manos y la llave de su mundo alrededor del cuello, debía confiarla también con detalles tan sumamente relevantes como ése.

Exhausta y mentalmente saturada de información, dejó descansar la cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento. Parpadeó, planeando pasar en vela hasta que el Doctor despertara, pero al cerrar los ojos en ese movimiento no pudo más que rendirse al sueño.

_Martha…_

_Arde conmigo, Martha…_

El roce de unos dedos contra la sien la despertó de la pesadilla de forma suave pero efectiva. Se encontró con la mirada analítica y preocupada del Doctor. Pero el sentimiento de gratitud o ternura por el gesto quedó ensombrecido por la sensación de estar siendo escaneada con rayos X como si necesitara ser diagnosticada de alguna rara enfermedad.

− Martha, ¿te encuentras bien? Ha sido sólo un mal sueño, estás a salvo… − la tranquilizó, con los dedos aún levitando a milímetros de su piel, mientras aguardaba a que su visión se enfocara y la respiración volviera a su ritmo normal. − Tu grito ha debido de oírse hasta en las Antípodas, y eso que estamos a bastantes años luz de la Tierra todavía. − quiso bromear, como siempre, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sin responderle, la joven tomó su mano y buscó el pulso en su muñeca. El Doctor frunció el ceño pero no retiró la mano, comprensivo.

Allí estaba, lento, pausado, seguro, latiendo bajo la piel con el ritmo de un tambor bien tensado. Martha exhaló un suspiro de alivio, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el Doctor estaba de nuevo calado en uno de sus trajes y que ella se encontraba semiacostada al borde de su propia cama.

¿Había sido todo parte del mismo sueño?

Se aclaró la garganta, para disipar el nudo de confusión que se había formado en ella.

− Revivía lo ocurrido en el _Pentallian._ Además de tener un sueño de lo más extraño, sobre ti y una habitación blanca… − se explicó, casi musitando para sí. − Espero no haberte despertado…

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza ante su disculpa innecesaria.

− No te preocupes. Yo tengo mis propios demonios nocturnos. Y de todas maneras fue la Tardis quien me avisó de lo que ocurría, no tus alaridos. ¿Pero sabías que roncas como un Judoon con vegetaciones por la noche?

Sonrió, al tiempo que giraba la muñeca que Martha aún sostenía de manera que pudiera entrelazar los dedos con los de ella y estrecharle la mano debidamente, en un gesto que esperaba fuera reconfortante.

− ¡Hey! − protestó ella, propinándole un leve pellizco en el antebrazo. − ¡Yo no he roncado en mi vida! Tengo una hermana con la que he compartido cuarto toda mi infancia y me puede dar la razón…

Un silencio confortable se interpuso entre ellos, y Martha, más despierta, se hizo a un lado, invitándole a tomar asiento junto a ella.

Ya sentado y ella incorporada, se miraron con paciencia, esperando que el otro hablara primero.

Fue Martha la que rompió con las reglas del juego.

− ¿Y tú? − el Doctor enarcó una ceja de modo, alzándola casi hasta la raíz de sus mechones revolucionados. − ¿Cómo te encuentras? No todos los días se es poseído por una fuerza alienígena sobrenatural que fríe todo lo vivo que se cruza en su camino…

Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de concentración, arrugando la nariz de un modo que hubiera resultado cómico de no ser por la seriedad del tono empleado por Martha.

El Doctor acabó claudicando y el chiste que había preparado se atoró en la garganta.

− Digamos que… ¿tu sueño? − ella asintió, animándole a proseguir. − Pues no fue un sueño del todo.

Su boca formó una "o" de perfecta sorpresa. Frunció el ceño. No quería ni pensar que él hubiera despertado para encontrársela roncando inútilmente a su lado y que hubiera tenido que trasladarla de vuelta a su cuarto aún convaleciente.

− ¿Entonces?

− La Tardis abrió una especie de portal entre tu subconsciente y el mío mientras dormíamos. A veces le divierte ese tipo de juegos sin demasiada gracia… No se atreverá a hacerlo en bastante tiempo, créeme. − extendió las palmas de las manos en señal de defensa y escudriñando las paredes de la nave, cuyo murmullo afable cambió a uno más similar al quejido de un niño caprichoso al que dejan sin caramelos.

− Pero… Lo que me enseñó… Era real, ¿no? Esa habitación existe… Todo lo que contenía, lo que vi… lo que la Tardis me mostró…

Él ladeó la cabeza, meditabundo, buscando las palabras apropiadas para elaborar la explicación. Merecía la verdad y había visto cuánto la reclamaba en aquel sueño.

− Sí y no. Esa habitación… existió hace tiempo. Es una especie de cámara que acelera el proceso de regeneración.

− Así se llama el proceso que sigue a tu…

− Sip. − la cortó. No le hacía demasiada gracia oír cantos de alabanzas a su manera de engañar a la muerte, cuando gastaba vidas a más velocidad que un crío jugando al Supermario por primera vez. Pero fue suficiente confirmación de que el contenido del sueño, si no la forma, era la pura verdad − Ahora la Habitación Cero es sólo un estado.

− ¿Como una desconexión temporal o un trance? No…no te inmutaste cuando entre allí…

Le conmovió la consternación y la continua preocupación por su bienestar.

− Más bien es como el proceso de recargar el móvil, Martha. Y una especie de diálisis, para purgar los restos que pudieran quedar de…de aquella cosa en mí. Hubiera sido peligroso vagar por ahí, tenerte a mi lado, sin saber si volvía a…ser yo con un 100 de certeza.

Martha apretó la mandíbula e indicó afirmativamente su consenso con la cabeza.

− Lo sé. Por tu propia seguridad y la de todos, es lo que debías hacer. Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si parte de esa cosa… hubiera invadido la Tardis. − intentó empujar el miedo al fondo de su mirada, pero resquicios de él siguieron asomando, y no escaparon al escrutinio del Doctor.

− Pero ahora estoy fenomenal, y preparado para poner rumbo a la siguiente aventura. Algún lugar menos exótico y caluroso, ¿no te parece? − chisporroteó, exultante de energía, y apretó su mano una última vez antes de dejarla ir. Se ponía en pie para abandonar la habitación, cuando ella le detuvo con una mano en el hombro. Cabizbaja, jugueteaba con la llave que pendía de la cadena que llevaba al cuello, reorganizando sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

− Gracias. Por los viajes y por este regalo. No sé si soy merecedora o no realmente de él, pero tienes que saber que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano y más por serte útil, y no un paquete que obstaculice todo el tiempo… Sin embargo − se interrumpió para hacer una inhalación profunda y mirarle directamente a los ojos, deseando que la emoción ratificara sus palabras y dijera más de lo que ella podía con palabras. − necesito que confíes en mí lo suficiente. Como lo has hecho hoy al permitir que te salvara la vida ahí afuera. Quizás no sea tan competente como otros de tus acompañantes previos… − el Doctor estuvo a punto de rechistar y poner los ojos en blanco, pero el pestañeo de sus bonitos ojos oscuros le distrajo. − pero aprendo deprisa. Pregunto tanto, porque necesito saber, comprender, no por incomodarte. − la nota rasgada de desesperación en su garganta hizo vibrar algo nuevo en su interior. Tanta lealtad… − Así que gracias por no convencerme de que el sueño fue todo producto de una alucinación.

El Doctor tragó saliva y miró al techo, a las estrellas que coronaban la falsa bóveda celeste que se expandía sobre ellos. La tomó por los hombros y centró toda la intensidad de que era capaz en ella.

− Esta llave… no es un premio al buen comportamiento, Martha Jones. Nadie debería consentir que les tratara como una mascota, y puede que a veces, demasiadas, lo haga. − se sonrojó, azorado. Carraspeó. − Debí haberte hecho entrega de ella prácticamente desde el momento en que pusiste pie en esta nave. Y no es la primera vez que cometo el error de no mencionar la regeneración… de hecho creo que ésta es la primera vez que intento hacerlo a tiempo. − el mohín reflexivo que adoptaron sus facciones, hicieron que Martha echara en falta sus gafas. − He sido injusto contigo… y por ello hemos empezado con mal pie. No… no creí que fuera capaz, tan pronto… de seguir adelante. De encontrar a alguien que siguiera mi ritmo y quisiera acompañarme, que tolerara la acritud de mi vejez. − chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. − Estaba decidido a emprender el resto del viaje solo. Así que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa y un 'gracias' formal por no haber cedido a la decepción y permanecer a mi lado. El placer es mío, mientras desees quedarte. − admitió, titubeante.

Ojos brillantes de lágrimas (o quizás fuera el reflejo de las estrellitas ficticias) le contemplaron con asombro, como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en el centro de la frente. Estuvo tentado de pasarse la mano por la zona, tan sólo por comprobar si se reducía el campo de visión. Antes de elevar la mano, los brazos de la muchacha le rodearon la cintura casi con desesperación. La envolvió con los suyos, casi por inercia, alzándola sin dificultad para salvar la diferencia de altura. Sintió humedad gotear sobre el cuello de su camisa y la estrechó aún más contra sí, hasta que era imposible que no sintiera el consuelo de sus dos corazones latiendo al unísono en el centro del pecho.

Cedió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos y aspirar el aroma a idealismo, nobleza y vainilla de la melena que le cosquilleaba el mentón, y dar gracias mentalmente a la Tardis y a su suerte.

− Sólo viajo con los mejores. Es la letra pequeña del contrato que nadie lee...

Entre el llanto, le arrancó una carcajada, que la hizo alzar la cabeza.

− Pues podría haberlo avisado antes, señor Smith. Nos habríamos ahorrado bastantes episodios melodramáticos…

El Doctor apretó los labios y su abrazo se relajó. La nuez de Adán (algo más en común con humanos) tembló en su garganta. Desenredó una de sus manos y secó las pocas lágrimas que se columpiaban de las pestañas de Martha y rodaban por su rostro, furtivas. Sin apenas darse cuenta, la muchacha buscó con la mejilla aún húmeda el contacto distintivo (ni frío como el aire dentro de la Tardis, ni caliente como las lágrimas) de la palma de su mano.

Gravitaron y fuera el Universo seguía girando alrededor de ellos, con tempo propio.

La mejilla afilada del Doctor, algo áspera por la barba incipiente (de nuevo algo humano), se balanceó a milímetros de la suya, encontrando sin reservas el ángulo perfecto. A Martha el aliento a té y soledad que escapaba de los labios del Doctor le acariciaba la piel y sus párpados cayeron por el peso del anhelo que ambos podían inspirar y espirar en el estrecho espacio entre sus bocas.

Las alarmas de la Tardis resonaron entre las cuatro paredes. Sintió romperse algo en su interior, la magia del momento imposible evaporándose como la estela de un cometa cruzando la noche.

Pedazos del cielo estrellado llovieron sobre ella y el vacío más absoluto que la rodeaba.

Aún podía sentir una calidez residual en el alma, como la de los rayos de sol moribundos en una tarde de otoño.


	4. The Partner in Crime

RATING: K

PAIRINGS: DoctorDonnafriends.

GÉNERO: Yo creo que soy un desastre para etiquetar mis propias obras, y soy incapaz de mantener el esquema que planifico antes de comenzar xDDD He pasado olímpicamente de hacer POVs, o drabbles, o de seguir con la idea de "libros" o "literatura" como nexo de unión. Pero así son mis musas, vagabundas, van por donde sopla el viento, así que espero que me disculpen y puedan disfrutarlo igualmente :).

SPOILERS: "The Unicorn and the Wasp".

SUMMARY: _Hércules Poirot y el Doctor no tenían tantas cualidades en común como él cree. Sólo son alienígenas exiliados de su patria, hombrecillos peculiares que hallan un ridículo confort en el té británico. _

DEDICATORIA: A riesgo de parecer una publi de Coca-Cola: a todos los fans de Agatha Christie out there (y por comentario expreso, especialmente a Polare! :P); a todo el que ha sucumbido al DoctorDonnafriends (ejem y lo que surja xDD); a quienes han seguido fielmente mi trayectoria ff-ora en este fandom- MIL GRACIAS! Y, sobre todo, a todas las personas que aguantan estoicamente mis piedras mentales, quejicosidad Donna-iana y neuras en general, incluyendo el reducto de anti-DWs de mi flist :P (Lau, Sara, Cris, Sandra, Regi…), que toleran mis rambles sobre la serie y están ahí SIEMPRE, aunque yo esté ausente o absorta en otros fandoms diferentes a los suyos.

* * *

**The ****Partner in Crime**

_We've been talking a while  
And it seems to me each time you smile  
Lights are coming on  
But they don't burn too strong  
And they won't stay for long  
And then they're gone again_

_Funnyman, gotta try to be something wonderful  
Funnyman, listening to the world turning on its sail  
Turn it into a brand new universe  
Funnyman could never be anything else._

_Do you remember that night  
When I had to play your angel  
Saving your soul?  
Even though you were holding on tight  
A part of you was taken by the demons below_

_When no one to lose  
Said you feel like a bruise  
On a beautiful body.  
And all the damage you do  
Is so honest and true  
I don't want to feel sorry for you_

**(Funnyman – KT Tunstall)**

Donna Noble giraba distraídamente en la silla del capitán de la TARDIS, absorta en la lectura de "Muerte en las nubes". Su intención había sido tan sólo ojear las páginas de la novela de Agatha Christie, mientras el Doctor reparaba no sé qué circuito humeante de la nave antes de abandonar la seguridad del Vórtex. Seguía llevando el vestido de gasa y lentejuelas a la última moda de charlestón, ajena a las finas arrugas que arruinaban la confección o a que la temperatura ya no era la de una mañana soleada de verano en la campiña inglesa.

Ni el frío que erizaba el vello de sus brazos la hacía apartar los ojos curiosos de la novela. Al principio sólo había pasado hojas sin demasiado interés, pero luego se había afanado en rastrear hasta la última palabra, como si fuera su misión personal el decodificar una clave secreta y complicada detrás del más sencillo de los términos que se sucedían en las frases. Más conscientemente de lo que hubiera sido saludable, buscaba ansiosa el mínimo detalle que traicionara los mecanismos de la amnesia que habían reprimido como un cerrojo y candado los recuerdos de la autora. Tan ensimismada había acabado, arrastrada a la trama intrigante que se cocía en el fuselaje del avión de ficción, que no pudo reparar en que el ruido irritante del martilleo sobre teclas y palancas había cesado y el Doctor la contemplaba con una expresión preocupada. Finalmente, percibiendo el peso de la mirada fija sobre ella, alzó los ojos del libro exhibiendo un ceño profundamente fruncido.

No hay nada más que dardos y una abeja inocente…

El Doctor enarcó una ceja casi de forma cómica, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Esperabas que lo hubiera?

- No sé lo que esperaba, la verdad. Nunca había leído esta historia, y creo que me perdí el episodio de David Suchet.

- Soy más de Ustinov. – respondió, como justificación innecesaria a que él tampoco conociera la serie basada en las obras de Christie.

Hércules Poirot y él no se parecen tanto como cree, meditó Donna. Sí, el detective era brillante, genial y francés. O belga. De donde comieran croissants y hablaran como si tuvieran un hueso de pollo atascado en la garganta. Poirot era un hombrecillo de ficción con cabeza de huevo y un moustache repeinado. Sólo parecido al Doctor en que ambos eran alienígenas e individuos extraordinariamente peculiares que ejercitan sus pequeñas células grises y ambosSólo son alienígenas exiliados de su patria, hombrecillos peculiares que hallan un ridículo confort en las pomposas tradiciones británicas. Se permitió el lujo de repasarle con la mirada de arriba a abajo, sin temor a resultar descarada. A fin de cuentas, con sus altibajos y aunque se quedaban afónicos de repetirlo a todo el que les confundía con una pareja, eran ya como un viejo matrimonio desde aquel intercambio de alianzas en una azotea desierta en el día de Nochebuena que lo cambió todo. Cuando él daba más el pego como un trágico señor Rochester, esquivo y antiheroico, que como el meticuloso investigador de una historia policíaca armado con lupa y neuronas.

- Te pareces más a Sherlock que a Poirot, tan largo y…estirado…

El semblante del Doctor se oscureció al notar el talante encrespado de la mujer. Sus siguientes palabras fueron tan solemnes que Donna cerró el libro, doblando la esquina para marcar la página donde se había quedado. – Donna, quizás es mejor así. Que no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido, quiero decir. Ser, indirectamente, la culpable de un homicidio… es bastante traumático y así habrá menos complicaciones en su vida, menos lamentaciones y secretos. Y además se lleva de regalo un misterio que alimentará su leyenda, ¿no crees?- una mueca postiza que pretendía emular una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

Donna se llevó las manos a las caderas, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

_Estúpido E.T._

Contraatacó esgrimiendo el dedo índice delante de su nariz como si fuera un arma nuclear. El Doctor retrocedió medio paso.

- Mira que eres pánfilo a veces.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó a la defensiva, protegiéndose con la palma de las manos.

- ¿Crees de veras que Agatha Christie hubiera preferido, de habérsele concedido libre albedrío, olvidarte? ¿Olvidar esto? – señaló el espacio que les rodeaba, donde la adrenalina y la maravilla eran palpables, punteadas por el suave murmullo de la Tardis – ¿Que borraría de su mente sin pensarlo la verdad de cómo resurgió de sus cenizas tras el desengaño amoroso con su marido, cómo se demostró a sí misma la mujer extraordinaria que era en el fondo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de derrotar a su némesis? ¿Cómo su ingenio literario nos salvó a todos? A ver si te enteras de que todos los que pasamos por aquí sufrimos pérdidas. Duras. Casi siempre el precio a pagar es demasiado duro y los riesgos nos tocan hondo, pero mírame a mí, Doctor. No me arrepiento de estar aquí, de tener que salir corriendo día sí y día también de algún…estrafalario marciano clónico del Señor Patata. Si acaso, la única espina que tengo clavada… sea el haber rechazado tu oferta la primera vez. – desvió la mirada y lentamente bajó el dedo con que le había estado aporreando el pecho todo el tiempo. – Sé que aquella Navidad no estuve muy fina…ocurrieron demasiadas cosas como para superarlas todas juntas en un instante y embarcarme contigo. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente ya lo echaba de menos y me recriminaba el haber tomado una decisión tan radical y apresurada.

Incapaz de seguir con la retahíla, se centró en alisar las arrugas de la falda de su vestido. Él aprovechó la coyuntura para interrumpirla, con un susurro cargado de asombro.

Donna…

- No… - apretó la mandíbula y elevó el mentón, para encontrarse con los ojos marrones e insondables de aquel extraño hombre del espacio exterior. - Todo lo que me perdí… ¡Conocer a Martha! Y dios sabe a qué bichos más… Pero no me rendí y seguí buscándote. Siempre. En el cielo, tras el telescopio, en todos los callejones donde pudieras aparcar, en todos los lugares en que ocurría algún suceso inexplicable según las noticias… Porque sabía que mi sitio estaba aquí. Contigo. Conocerte…nos marca, para siempre. Lo sabes, ¿no? Tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que nada vuelve a ser como antes, pero nos hace mejores. Más fuertes, más intrépidos, más abiertos…

- No merezco tanta lealtad, Donna Noble. – su mirada se ensombreció y chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, y un sonido frío como el del metal contra metal salió de sus labios. – Quien me conoce de bien – la miró con desafío. – sabe que mis defectos eclipsan todo lo bueno que haya podido tener o hacer. Pero soy egoísta y me aterroriza la soledad… ¡Hoy mismo podíamos haber muerto en 1926! Tu madre…¡tu abuelo, el buen hombre! Me habrían fulminado si hubiera regresado sin ti para comunicarles la noticia…

Donna le propinó un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Por eso trabajamos en equipo, ¿no? Aunque una tenga que hacer sacrificios carnales como el de hoy. – Donna hubiera jurado que el Doctor palideció por momentos. Bien. Mejor. - Además…- añadió, ya más seria. – ni el victimismo ni la autocompasión te favorecen, oh glorioso Señor del Tiempo. Te hacen parecer Oliver Twist o un cachorrillo de fox-terrier abandonado.

- ¿Ah, sí? – entrecerró los ojos interesado, masajeando el lugar donde Donna le había golpeado. - ¿Pero hay algo a tus ojos que me favorezca?

- ¿Pescando cumplidos, marciano? – preguntó divertida.

- No es que los necesite…

- No. De henchir más tu ego no cabrías siquiera por la puerta de tu propia nave, don Fido Dido.

- Ya estamos… - se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Pero si realmente quieres saberlo… - concedió con un guiño casi imperceptible. – Esa sonrisa de medio lado cuando se te ocurre alguna idea brillante en el último segundo antes del Apocalipsis te sienta bien. Tus discursos épicos a la velocidad de la luz que nadie entiende nunca y que suelen acabar regando saliva por todas partes como un aspersor… son muy genuinos también. O esos trajes ridículamente estrechos… ¿Ahorras tela deliberadamente yendo a talla infantiles?

- Pero serás… - soltó en un gritito dos octavas por encima de su tono más agudo (habitual) de voz, fingiendo estar horrorizado por las revelaciones. – Bueno, Donna, ¿tanto te fijas en mí para reparar en esos detalles? Creía que no te gustaba lo más mínimo…

Donna apretó los labios y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tienes una hilera interminable de chicas que han viajado contigo a tus espaldas, por lo que tú mismo cuentas, donjuán. Y eso sin meter en la saca a todas esas señoras que no sé si creerme que hayas tenido colgadas a esos palillos que tienes por piernas. – arrugó la nariz, al recordar cierta vez que le había mencionado un encuentro a las orillas del Nilo con la reina Cleopatra – o Cleo – como él la había llamado entonces, apoderado de una embelesada expresión de ensoñación). – Aunque claro, siempre se me olvidaba que tu supercerebro no deja de hacer que seas un tío tan ciego como cualquier otro. O eso, o la falsa modestia tampoco es uno de tus fuertes…

- Debiste conocerme hace unas cuantas regeneraciones. – reprimió un escalofrío. – Aquello sí era vanidad: chorreras y terciopelo, pelo estofado aún peor del que me criticas ahora, pantalones de campana…

La interrogación pendió de la mueca desencajada de Donna.

- Créeme… Ni quiero ni me interesa saber tu cambio de look. Bastantes pesadillas me creas ahora como para tener semejante foto en mi cabeza el resto del tiempo. Gracias.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo y lo disfrutaron, apoyados sobre la consola de mandos, hombro con hombro. Donna notó que con el acaloramiento del duelo verbal ya no tenía tanto frío como al soltar el libro, que la miraba mustio desde la silla. Sonrió para sí, pero una fuerza invisible tiró de la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

- ¿De qué te ríes ahora? – inquirió él, en una voz cauta y falsamente ofendida.

- De que en el fondo eres mi marciano favorito. Lo más cerca de un amigo que he podido tener nunca. Y, anchoas aparte, no te cambiaría por nada.

- Yo tampoco a ti.

Le dio un leve codazo para rematar la confesión, y la sonrisa en su rostro anguloso de ángel torturado fue tan honesta como la de un niño, tan vacía de pretensión o cinismo, de duda o sufrimiento, que la deslumbró y acarició la fibra más recia de su alma.

- De hecho… ¿sabes? Ya que estamos con estas confidencias de talk-show… a veces creo que envidio a tu Rose… no por cómo terminó todo, claro… - se adelantó, apologética.

Los ojos del Doctor se abrieron como platos, pero hasta él se extrañó de la ausencia de la habitual punzada de remordimiento y anhelo que le atravesaba ambos corazones cuandoquiera que aquel nombre tabú emergía en la conversación. Fue el recuerdo de las lágrimas de Martha Jones lo que vio al cerrar los ojos para sacudirse la sorpresa de encima.

- Y…eso me da miedo. – concluyó la frase, y el brillo titilante en los ojos de la pelirroja fue prueba suficiente de ello.

- ¿De qué hablas? – su voz adquirió la textura de arena al raspar el aire con sus cuerdas vocales, arrastrando dolor e incertidumbre desde las profundidades del pecho.

No me malinterpretes. Pero ella…te conoció primero y…

Ella me salvó, Donna. De la oscuridad. De mí mismo. – ni un ápice de remordimiento por ser contundente y arisco.

- Y tú a nosotras, y no sólo de los prometidos envenenadores, es lo que quiero decir. No le quito mérito, ¡al contrario! No sé, si en el fondo, cuando la vea – el modo en que él lanzó un suspiro exasperado no le pasó desapercibido –, lo primero que haré será abrazarla y agradecérselo. Nos sacaste de la mediocridad en que malgastábamos nuestros días para concedernos el privilegio de mostrarnos el Universo de la mano. De hacer algo de nuestra vida. Algo importante. Algo grande.

- Donna Noble, con o sin mí…eres más magnífica de lo que tú misma te permites creer la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Ves? ¡Estás haciéndolo de nuevo! ¡A veces me distraes hasta el punto de que olvido lo terriblemente extraterrestre que eres!

- Oh, gracias… Si te sirve de algo a veces a mí también se me olvida ese pequeño gran detalle y me dan ganas de estrangularte. Pero claro, luego recuerdo que para ti sería definitivo. – murmuró por lo bajo y carraspeó la garganta para volver al tema principal de la conversación. – Aclárame eso, porque me he perdido. ¿Qué insinuas que hago? – espetó, desesperado por no entender y con la sensación de que, a pesar de hablar un inglés perfectamente pulido, parecían estar comunicándose en idiomas de galaxias distintas.

- ¡Intentas camelarme! ¡No necesito que lo hagas! – él quiso defenderse, pero no le dejó. – Ahora te toca callar un rato. Es complicado, es difícil…explicarlo. Es…demasiado…confuso. Y…sería tan fácil… - la frase quedó suspendida entre ambos. En el tiempo, el espacio y el eco del batir galopante de tres corazones, con la veleta girando frenéticamente y apuntando cada segundo a una nueva posibilidad que se abría ante ellos. Si Donna agachaba la cabeza en lugar de ladearla en una invitación… si él se tragaba su orgullo y leía entre líneas…si ambos declaraban una tregua y corrían a encerrarse en sus respectivos habitáculos, a solas hasta enfriarse en soledad de las emociones del día…- Y no quiero tener que marcharme. Nunca. – el miedo, alquitranoso, se coló por los oídos y se filtró por cada poro de su piel, enredándose en sus entrañas. El _déjà vécu_ casi le hizo tapar la boca de Donna con una mano para acallarla y que dejara de tentar al destino con su vehemencia de acompañarle para siempre. - Esto es mi vida ahora, mientras no me des la patada en el culo.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, los dedos de ambos se habían entrelazado buscando anclaje y calor. No había electricidad estática ni química molecular ni polvo de estrellas en aquella unión. Tan sólo eso, una descarga liviana. Una sensación de comunión, de libertad y sinceridad infinitos.

Donna tragó saliva y el nudo de emoción con ella, y guió las manos de ambos hasta el lado izquierdo del pecho del Doctor, de manera que su palma notara la vibración de uno de sus corazones y él el pequeño saltito que daba su mano como reacción.

- Porque esta vieja máquina tiene una dueña que algún día volverá. – casi hubiera creído a pies juntillas lo que decía, por la seguridad con que lo decía. – Volverá y lo reclamará. – quiso rechistar y la endiablada mujer ni siquiera le dio ocasión. – ¿Y el otro cacharro? Oxidado, pero lo necesitarás para menear este cuerpecillo de zorro malnutrido que te ha tocado, así que tendremos que echarle carburante para que vaya como la seda.

La sonrisa, entre pícara y tierna, fue contagiosa pero acabó ensanchándose más en el rostro de él hasta llegar de una oreja a la otra.

La tomó por los hombros, quizás con demasiada brusquedad.

Creo que acabo de descubrir quién soy realmente.

- ¿Eh?- la verdad es que la había dejado patidifusa, y un tanto indignada. Si después de haber malgastado tanta saliva no había pillado todo el sentido del discurso, menuda gracia…

- Ni Holmes ni Hercule Poirot. – declaró, con el tonillo cantarín de quien descubre la respuesta al enigma antes que los demás, mientras chasqueaba los dedos con un ritmo que Donna era incapaz de reproducir para obtener también la solución.

- ¿Quién, si no? – seguirle el juego, entendió, era la mejor manera de rodear el obstáculo emocional que habían dejado expuesto sobre la mesa. Pero él ya había abandonado la sala de mandos.

- El capitán y yo…¡compartimos talón de Aquiles!.- gritó desde el pasillo.

Una ceja enarcada que él casi predecir, porque Donna recibió un "¡Hastings!" como última aclaración antes de que sus pasos dejaran de escucharse.

Y entonces la pista milagrosa hizo _click_ en su cabeza, que zarandeó de un lado a otro, tachándole de incorregible.

Al final va a resultar que los marcianos las prefieren pelirrojas…

Sopló, con cierto orgullo, un mechón ondulado que se le había escapado del sencillo recogido que se sostenía precariamente sobre su cabeza. El rizo se balanceó de un lado a otro, mientras se reacomodaba en la silla para proseguir la lectura. Apostaba su colección de sombreros a que el asesino no podía ser otro que el joven y sexy arqueólogo, desde primera clase, con las cañas de bambú de su excavación…

_That what's mistaken for closeness  
Is just a case of mitosis_

**(Imitosis – Andrew Bird)**

* * *

**N/A:** La friki!referencia del final, para el que no esté versado en el universo creado por Agatha Christie en sus colecciones detectivescas tiene la siguiente explicación :P: El Capitán Hastings, que viene a ser el Doctor Watson de Sherlock Holmes para el detective Hércules Poirot, es un respetable caballero inglés desde la puntera de su zapato impecable hasta el ala de su sombrero, con una entrañable debilidad por las señoritas pelirrojas, de las que suele prenderse en casi todas las novelas en que una de ellas se cruza en su camino. Sean o no la criminal de turno xD Y bueno, aunque todas sabemos que realmente las inclinaciones del Doctor son hacia las rubias de rostro angelical, pues me apetecía dedicar el doble homenaje a Catherine Tate y mi querido Hastings :P

—_La señora Robinson no notó nada. Es muy curioso, ¿no? ¿Le dio la impresión de ser una mujer sincera, Hastings?_

—_¡Es una criatura deliciosa!_

—_Evidemment!,__ puesto que le ha dejado a usted incapaz de contestar a mi pregunta. Descríbamela._

—_Bien, es alta y rubia; en realidad sus cabellos tienen un delicioso tono castaño rojizo...—¡Siempre ha tenido usted debilidad por las pelirrojas! —murmuró Poirot—. Pero continúe._

_**(Poirot investiga - Agatha Christie)**_


End file.
